Breaking Glass
by Writer45
Summary: A sequel to my first story "Into the Storm" Ali Bhandari has a breakdown.Clare and Eli deal with a secret they have, a dark figure returns in Eli's life, and a killer is on the loose. Degrassi will never be the same.
1. New Beginnings 1

Breaking Glass:

New Beginnings, part 1

*****Yes! I know I said I wasn't posting this until the 10th of June, but I am way head in my work so I'm posting the first two chapters. Now the third chapter won't be posted until Saturday because I'm working on something top secret and I want it to be perfect. Personally, this is my favorite story I've worked on in a long time, and it's going to be a great ride.******

If you walk in the halls of Degrassi, passed the lockers, and library you will see students in their daily lives, trying to get by with tests, teachers, and teen angst. There's Holly J who has recently found out she is pregnant with the baby of her rapist. She was sitting outside of the north hall, waiting for a man to come and help her out with her situation. Holly J has been waiting for Prince Charming to rescue her from this disaster, but the closest thing to that happening is Declan Coyne.

She looked left and right searching for a car to pull up her way so it could take her to a clinic to handle this problem. A minute or so later a black 2008 Jaguar pulled in front of her, stopped, and the passenger door opened with Declan inside smiling at her. "Hey there Baby Mama!" He was joking with her of course, but Holly J still had an angry look on her face as she slid into the luxurious car.

"Thank you for doing this, you know for driving and paying for it." Holly J said. Declan started to drive off the campus, while telling his friend that it was no big deal to help her out with this embarrassing situation as he so kindly put.

For a short while they had sat in silence, and listened to the radio, but that was broken when Declan's phone went off. "Hello?" He answered. "Oh hey babe, yeah of course, no I'm taking a friend to the doctors, yea, I'll do that during the appointment then, by the way my mom wants us for dinner, ok, ok, love you too. Bye." He clicked off his phone, and put it back into his pants pocket.

"That was Beth, she said I need to talk with the Church about the wedding." Holly J swallowed the words she wanted to say, looked her friend, smiled, and said "I'm glad you're happy." It wasn't a total lie; she _was_ glad her ex-boyfriend was happy but thought it was a mistake he was getting married so young.

"My mom said we should come to dinner tonight, that she has a surprise for the two us. Honestly I thought she was going to freak out when I told her about the wedding." Holly J just nodded her head politely. The rest of the ride was quiet, then they reached the clinic. She was reluctant at first, but Holly J took a deep breath, and walked inside.

* * *

><p>Bianca was sitting in her wheelchair, waiting for her boyfriend Drew to come to her side and help her out with some homework.<p>

Two weeks ago Bianca DeSousa was shot in the stomach by a money hungry drug dealer she had been associated with. Of course when the police asked what happened, Bianca lied to them and said he was a crazy ex-boyfriend who thought she and KC were having sex. KC Guthrie had played along as well, and so do his girlfriend.

A knock on her door by her boyfriend Drew turn on a light in her face. "Come in!" She wheeled herself over when he walked in and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "You look great today, you know for someone who hasn't put on makeup in a while." Bianca's smiled began to fade. "I'm wearing makeup right now! You ass, I'm going to wheel over your foot if you say something like that again."

Drew laughed at her. "Sorry, that was mean. So I have your homework assignments from Monday and Tuesday." Bianca wheeled herself over to the couch she was resting on earlier. "Awesome, and don't worry about it. Besides in a month when I'm finally out of the x-men chair, I'll be able to kick your butt again!"

Bianca was relieved when she found out that she only had to be in the wheelchair for a short while, the doctors just want to make sure she doesn't hurt anything for a while. "I've been meaning to ask you this for some time now, when you went missing, where were you?" Bianca wanted to know, she and half of Degrassi had been wondering all alone, some even thought he was dead.

"I was staying with a family member, I needed to get a way for a while. I'm sorry I worried you, I heard I worried a lot of people." He lied to her. He keeps thinking about being locked up in Ali Bhandari's guest bedroom for days, then escaping. He could have told her the truth, he could have told his mother, and the police the truth too but instead he decided to lie. Not to protect Ali, but to help himself later.

* * *

><p>Clare Edwards was sitting in Algebra class, doing a test that she had not prepared for when she saw a student walk by the door. He looked like her cousin Kevin, and this sparked a memory she wanted to forget but couldn't get out of her head.<p>

_ "Eli, Kevin wait! What if we call the police, right now, and tell them what happened?" Clare tried to convince her friends that what they were doing was wrong. Eli pulled the wrapped up body of Zach Connors who was really his half-brother Andrew Goldsworthy who tried to kill him and his friends in Degrassi's theater. "He tried to kill us Clare, besides no one is looking for a Zach Connors, he doesn't exist remember? Besides if we go to the police, they'll arrest you for killing him." Clare finally gave up trying to convince Eli and her cousin Kevin. _

_ "Just lift with your legs, and grab his legs." Kevin was directing Clare what to do. She kept looking at the body as if it were going to jump at her. "Down here guys!" Eli had gone down in to the garage pile at the local dump and made an opening to drop the body off. The dumped the body in the hole that was made and cover it up. _

The school bell rang, and Clare broke out of her memory trance. Upon remembering that horrible day, she also realized she hadn't finished the test. Her teacher said she can finish tomorrow.

While she was her locker, her best friend Ali Bhandari came by her friend's locker holding her cell phone. She kept strolling to find something, but Clare had no idea what. "You seem pretty hyper today, by the way how's your head doing?" Ali laughed, and said her head was fine. "Ok, Clare you are never going to believe this, you know that kid that's been missing?" Ali kept scrolling on phone. "Oh, yeah mean Drew, he's back now, and obviously not missing."

Clare to had heard the storm Drew was telling everyone about being with a relative. "No, not him; that new kid that was here, Zach right? Well they found him, well most of him anyway. His body was in the Westend Dump, burned, and hogtied." Clare swallowed hard, she felt her heart stop for a second.

_We're caught, we're so busted. _She kept thinking to herself. Ali continued with her brutally detailed story. "Anyway, the only way they could it was him was by the wallet the found, and the necklace he had around his neck. Isn't that scary?" Clare nodded her head, she knew exactly how scary it was.

* * *

><p>Eli Goldsworthy was walking home, watching little kids play with their siblings and mothers, seeing an old couple eat ice cream together and enjoying life. But as he walked up his front door, what Eli didn't notice was the tall man that had certainly noticed him, and this man would soon make his presence known….whether he's welcomed or not.<p>

If you walk in the halls of Degrassi, passed the lockers, and library you will see students in their daily lives, trying to get by with tests, dealing with new challenges in their lives, holding on to their loved ones for as long as they can, and others they hold on to secrets that could lead to a deadly end.


	2. New Beginnings 2

Breaking Glass

New Beginnings, part 2

It was a warm Spring day when Eli had returned to his house after school. His mom and stepdad were sitting on the couch in the living room. It had been all over the news recently, and everyone at school had been talking about it, unfortunately not everyone was aware of it.

"Eli, oh honey, I need to tell you something horrible. His mother, CeCe, came over to her son, hugged him, and sat him down on the couch. "Eli, I don't know how to tell you this, but your brother Andrew is dead. Apparently he had been attending Degrassi, but with a different name, and had been living in a motel somewhere close" Eli look shocked, his skin turned white. "What does that mean?" He question, hopefully nothing can lead to him.

"I don't know, but I have a horrible feeling it means your father is close by." For once in her life, CeCe Goldsworthy actually had fear in her voice. "If that's the case, then you need to go somewhere safe. I've already thought of sending you to aunt Barb's for a while." Eli wasn't thinking about himself at this moment, no, all he could think about is what would happen to Clare if his father found out what really happened.

"Mom, if your theory is right, and he is back than me leaving will do no good. You know that just as much as I do. How did you find out about Andrew any way mom?"

"It was on the news, she recognized the picture of him." Eli's dad, stepdad, entered the conversation. Eli's dad turned on the television, and of course the news was covering the story of Andrew Goldsworthy, but they only knew him as Zach Connor, an alias he had created to get closer to Eli. The body had been found in a dump, burned alive said a few reports, and the only ID was the one in his wallet which wasn't burned, and a necklace.

"Mom, I need to see Clare. I'll explain everything later I promise." He got up, grabbed his keys, and head for Clare's house.

* * *

><p>Fiona Coyne was enjoying her glass of white chardonnay wine with her chicken salad dinner. It had been the first glass of white in months, but her soon to be sister-in-law was coming over, and this called for wine. This was a special dinner, well according to her mother that is. She had invited Fiona's brother who had recently bought a small apartment with his fiancé Elizabeth, or Beth for short.<p>

"So Beth, tell me, what are you doing now?" Mrs. Coyne was trying to start a conversation with her new daughter-in-law.

"Oh, I'm going into interior design. I just love making homes look perfect. Much like the one you have here." Elizabeth smiled politely. Declan complimented her on being "so wonderful."

"Well that sounds like a fantastic idea. Now, I'm sure you're wondering why I wanted you both here. Well, I just wrote you two a check for 300,000 dollars for the wedding." Declan and Elizabeth's jaws almost hit the floor when they saw the check up close.

Declan got up, and hug his mother. "Thank you so much, but why would you do this for us?" His mother explained that her first two weddings were a flop, and that she wants her son to have the best damn wedding there could be.

Fiona started to get a little upset, maybe it was the booze, maybe it was the $300,000 check in his brother's hands. Either way she got up and went to her room, and took the wine bottle with her.

She started drinking directly from the source, and watched the movie Prom Night IV. Her mother came in about twenty minutes later to check up on her. "Hey sweetie, I'm sorry if this thing upsets you. It's just I want you guys to be happy, and well look at your brother!" Fiona's mother crawled on to the bed with her.

"It's fine, I get it, what I don't get is why you gave Beth that stupid check." Fiona took another swig, but her mom took it away before she had a chance to take another. Her mother explained that it was a way to show Declan she was ok with the wedding. Fiona's mom looked at the movie she was watching.

"Honey, I know your all sad and depressed but do you have to watch something so gruesome?" She looked at her daughter and laughter with her. "You know, I was originally going to be in this movie." Fiona sat up. "No way, who were you gonna be?"

"I was going to be that girl, her Laura, but instead it went to this tramp Joy Tanner because she slept with the director." The two of them watched a bloody scene from the horror movie, then turned it off. "So I guess I should tell the two love birds I'm happy for them." Her mom nodded, and sent Fiona out of her own room.

Declan was sitting on the couch reading a magazine. "Hey big brother, I wanted to tell you how happy I am that your happy." He stood up, and put his hands in his pockets. "It's not me you need to talk to, it's Beth, she was really hurt when you walked out like that. She's in the next room, go."

Once again Fiona did what she was told, and headed for the room next to the kitchen. "Beth I…" She stopped and listened to Beth's phone conversation.

"Yea, a check for 300,000 big ones. Can you believe it? These Coyne's maybe rich, but they're not very bright." Fiona wanted to go over there and hit Beth with the phone, repeatedly. "Don't worry, once I say 'I do' they'll be saying 'we're broke' then me and you can head off to Europe like we planned. Ok, I love you babe." She hung up the phone, Fiona marched in.

"I knew I didn't like you, at first I didn't have a reason but now I do." Beth stepped towards Fiona, fearless. "Please what are you going to do? Your just the dumb, alcoholic lesbian. Yea, I know, and I have Declan wrapped around my finger." Fiona put her hands into fists. She wanted to punch Beth in the jaw.

"If you say anything to Declan about what you heard, I'll tell him that you're jealous of me because you can't have him anymore. He listens to every word I say." Queen Elizabeth had made her speech, and her audience was furious.

"Ok, listen here Beth." Fiona began in harsh tone. "If you do anything to hurt my family, I will come after you myself, and I will take you down bitch!" Beth just smiled her, and said "good luck."

* * *

><p>Holly J could stop thinking about what the doctor told her at the clinic, the words kept repeating themselves in her head. She began to think of the conversation she had with her mother after she went to get the operation.<p>

"Hey mom, no, um that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Her mother asked if she had gone through with the abortion. "When the doctor asked about any medical history, I mentioned about my kidneys, the dizzy spells, and he told me that that since it's too early it might cause even worst problems for me." Personally, she didn't approve of abortion, she was all pro-life but this, and this was a disaster. She was risking her own life and the baby's if she kept it.

Her heart felt like it was breaking, and she thought over and over again about the future. What if she falls in love with the baby before it's even born and it comes out with a defect, or what if something goes wrong during labor?

For a second Holly J thought about these things, she then continued to fall asleep and began to dream of a better, happier life.


	3. shattered part 1

Breaking Glass

Shattered , part 1

*****Yes! I finally have it up, but I won't have the fourth chapter up until monday or tuesday. I'm already working on a third story, but trying to get everything together. I hope you enjoy this chapter.*****

There was something that couldn't escaped Clare Edward's mind. Maybe it was that math test she failed, maybe it was the talk she had with her boyfriend Eli last night, but most likely it's the fear of getting caught that haunted her the most.

_Clare was sitting up in her room, reading story by Edgar Allen Poe. It was her favorite writer but an English assignment called for this book. For ten minutes she just sat there on her bed like a zombie until her mother came into her room. "Clare, Eli's here to see you." Clare told him to come in. _

"_We need to talk. I might have to leave, and soon." Eli sat on the edge of her bed. Clare closed her book, and inched closer, asking what he was talking about. "My saw the news report about Andrew, and she fears that if he was here then my dad couldn't be far behind. She wants me to go stay with my aunt for a while." Clare stood up. _

"_I, I don't know what to say. I really don't. I am so sick of all of this!" Eli came over to his girlfriend, and tried to hold her. "Look everything will be ok, I promised." Clare pulled him off. _

"_How can you say that, if you don't remember, we killed a person. He was alive when they set the garbage pile on fire, it's our fault he's gone." Eli got angry and pushed Clare against a wall, red in his view. "we did what we had to do, we did this to protect you. Keep that in mind." After a few seconds he let go, Clare started to shake in fear. _

_ When he realized what had happened Eli tried to apologize. "No, I want you out of here. Get the hell out of my room, and I think it's best if you stay out of my life for a while." _

She woke up from her memory world, when Ali Bhandari surprised her with a smile and curly fries.

* * *

><p>No one was home when Eli started packing a suitcase for his long trip away from Degrassi, and away from trouble. He thought about what would happen if he stayed, if he went against his mother's demands and faced his father.<p>

But instead of stopping himself, he continued to get his things together. For a moment he stopped when he found his switchblade stuffed behind some clothing in his dresser. Eli looked down at his arm, and thought about what he had used the knife for.

This was a new beginning for him, and he had to let go of that part in his life. After he put the knife back into the drawer, Eli walked out into the living room, and stared at it. Nothing but memories here, some good some bad, but all in all it's those memories he'll always have to keep his family close.

The phone rang.

"HellO? Oh, hey aunt Barb, no but I'll be at the airport soon. Ok, love you too, bye." Eli hung up the phone, walked into the kitchen got a soda out of the fridge, and head for the front door.

For a second he hesitated, thinking it couldn't be this easy to leave without saying good bye, but it was for him. When he turned the doorknob, and opened it a man was standing on the small porch of their house. He was tall, a dark brown beard, and piercing green eyes.

"Oh, my god. Dad?" Eli froze on the spot as his dad stared him down. "Hello Eli, it's good to see you again. I think the two of us need to go inside to talk, and I'm not leaving until we do."

Yes, Eli thought about what would happen if he stayed, if he went against his mother's demands and faced his father. Now, he wishes he had left earlier, and left this unwelcomed guest behind.

* * *

><p>Adam Torres was walking down the hall, on his way to his locker when he was stopped by his brother Drew. "Well hey there Houdini, gonna pull another disappearing act on us again?" Drew laughed at his brother's joke.<p>

"Naw, I'm here now, and that's all that matters. I was wondering if you could do me a favor. You still friend's with Fiona Coyne?" Adam looked up at him, Fiona was now Adam's exgirlfriend. Well sort of, it was a complex relationship.

"Um, no not really. I mean maybe, but I haven't talked to her in a while. Sorry, why?" The two of them walked towards Adam's locker as Drew explained why he needed the infamous Fiona Coyne. Drew was told by Bianca that she needs Fiona's help, and since Bianca is immobile at the moment she sent Drew as the messenger boy.

"So she never said why she needs Fiona's help? That weird." Drew agreed. "You know, if you really need to get a hold of her try talking to Holly J" The two of the departed after their little heart to heart, and Adam packed his backpack with a history textbook, and a few notebooks when he noticed a letter on top of his biology book.

_Adam, I need you to call me ASAP. It's important. My number 109-8823 _

_-a friend _

He didn't know who put this in his locker, but he might as well find out. Adam went into the boys bathroom to make the phone call. He didn't want to get caught by a teacher, so going into a bathroom stall was the best place.

He punched in the numbers, and waited but nothing but a dial tone than some annoying voice saying that their call could not be completed as dialed. It was a fake.

Adam opened up the stall door, but stopped to see someone standing in front of Adam. The mysterious figure was wearing a black hoody, and leather gloves. "Oh, my god! Hey wait, what are you…" The person grabbed Adam's throat and threw him back into the stall. Adam hit his head on the toilet seat; his head started bleeding a little.

Adam tried to get up, but was stopped by the person in gloves. The black gloves were around his neck now, and Adam was gasping for air. "Please, stop! Don't" He coughed his words out, but they were his last words. Adam finally stopped struggling; his eyes were cold, and emotionless.

Adam was let go of, fell to the floor.

Dead.


	4. shattered part 2

Breaking Glass

Shattered, part 2

*****I'm sorry this chapter is a little late, I've been busy with other things. I will be post three chapters this Saturday. Just a heads up though that chapter six will be a very dark one, so keep that in mind. I hope you enjoy this chapter for now!*****

Eli's body was trembling as the man who he once called "daddy" moved toward him. Fearfully, Eli sat down, the past was catching up to him.

"It's good to see you again son. I wish Andrew was here with us, but if you've been paying attention you'll know that my son was murdered." Eli frozen, he felt a little dizzy. His fear that was once buried is now standing in his living room, talking about Zach Connors.

Correction, talking about Andrew Goldsworthy.

"I…I don't think it was murder." Eli felt weak. His dad looked a bit angry, his fist clinched. "HE WAS MURDERED! DAMN IT!" The man's fist punched a wall. Eli stood up and backed away, he knew his father's anger very well, he saw it first hand on his mother years ago.

He apologized to Eli, than began to explain why he was there.

"I came here because of Andrew, and you. I had spent a few months in a rehabilitation center, and anger management clinic. I've been trying to better myself, and as you can see by the broken wall there, I get a little, um, off…sometimes." Eli looked at the busted up hole in the wall. "About a month ago, Andrew came to me; he had been let out of juvenile detention. He had been in and out for petty things. Andrew started talking about how nothing was going right, how I was to blame, than he said something about correcting a mistake I had made."

Eli knew what he was talking about. He was the mistake, Eli was the one that was going to be corrected but Clare saved him. Even with Andrew gone, Eli was dead; now that the body of his half- brother was discovered.

"He was coming to kill me, wasn't he?" Eli asked without trying to blurt out the words "I killed him though" or at least something similar.

Eli's father nodded his head.

"Yes, I was coming here to warn you, to try and stop him. Obviously someone else got to that part. Now all I want to know is who would kill him, no one knew him here." Eli became nervous, if he said the wrong thing than it might trigger another "off moment" for his dad. He thought quickly, and said only what he heard on the news followed by a lie.

"On the news they said that he had been tied up and burned at the dump. Maybe it wasn't a murder; maybe it was a hazing that went horribly wrong. After all he was the new kid at Degrassi, and they do set the garbage piles on fire once a month." Hoping his lies would settle his father down, Eli started to think of what else he could say to save his own skin.

"Either way, I'm going to make sure whoever did this to Andrew pays severely. He might have been a trouble kid, but he was still my son. You're my son, and I promise you this; whoever hurt our family will be buried."

Eli knew that his father was telling the truth about getting help for his anger, but now a new kind of rage had built up in his father, and Eli had a very short time to keep it contained.

* * *

><p>The body of Adam Torres was found after third period, some poor freshman found him with his hands behind his back from his shoelaces, and even more disturbing was the word "SOON." in permanent marker.<p>

The freshman is transferring schools next week.

Drew was sitting on a couch in Bianca's apartment, tears in his eyes, and angry at everyone. He was upset about the death of his brother, and had every right to be.

Bianca walked over time him, well crutched over to him. She was now on crutches, and out of the wheelchair. She sat by his side, and tried to comfort him, but nothing seemed to work.

"Drew, I can't imagine what you must be feeling." Bianca tried to sound as sincere and kind as possible. This was a challenge for her, Bianca tried to keep that bad girl reputation up to speed.

"I'm upset damn it! I lost the only person I ever loved, and knowing that frigging school it was probably a hate crime. People are sick bastards!" His words seemed to be knives when he told Bianca that the only person he loved was gone.

She was sitting right by him, and wanted to smack Drew in the head to remind him that she was his girlfriend.

But no, this was a time of compassion. The hitting will be for later. "Drew, I don't think it was a hate crime or anything. I mean I heard that someone wrote the word "soon" behind your brother. If it was a hate crime don't you think they would write something else like fag, or freak?"

Drew stood up in a huff, started to move around like a cocaine addict without any coke. "I, I just don't understand why someone would do this. It pisses me off." He started to cry.

Bianca got up, hobbled her way towards him and gave him a hug while he teared up on her shoulder. She rubbed his back, trying to make him feel better.

"I knew Adam, we were in that Fight Club, of course I had to fight because he was a girl." Drew looked at her. "Are you trying to say that he was weak?" Drew's grip got stronger. Bianca shook her head.

"No, it's just that he was really a she, he was a girl genetically. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult your, sister or brother, whatever it…" she stopped herself from saying anymore. Drew threw her down by the couch, not on it, but by it.

"You don't ever speak of my brother that way again. He may have been different, but at least he knew who he was. Something you'll never know." He grabbed his bag, and headed for the door. Bianca murmured something about him and Adam being freaks sometimes.

Something had broken inside of Drew, he dropped the bag he had on his shoulder, and walked towards Bianca. "What did you say?"

"Nothing, Drew I'm sorry. I get it your upset." She was still on the floor by the couch. Drew yelled at her again. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Drew unleashed something he never knew he had. Without even thinking about it, he started kicking the helpless Bianca, and there seemed to be no end in sight.

* * *

><p>Sav came over to a pregnant Holly J, and sat down with his lunch tray. "So I guess you're not giving up your little friend there?" He poked at her stomach.<p>

She giggled for a moment, and said "yea. The doctor told me I couldn't get the abortion because of my kidneys. I have to wait another month or so to be on the safe side." Holly J slurped her cherry Jello and Sav just stared at her like she was a farm animal.

"Well, what's going to happen within that time?" Sav asked his now current girlfriend, he wasn't thrilled her carrying the baby of her rapist. Holly J said she didn't know, she thought about putting up the child for adoption, but feared getting too close to the baby.

"Trust me, 9 months with a person inside you, you'll want it gone. At least that's what I think, but I have something between my legs ." Holly J hit her boyfriend in the arm at his perverted joke.

The two of them laughed, than watched as a group of kids started running by. Holly J and Sav looked at each other.

"Is there a super model washing a car or something? Look at those boys run!" Sav made another joke, than of course to kill the moment of humor Principal Simpson came on the intercom.

"All students must return to home room periods, we are in a code yellow state. I repeat all students return to home room" He sounded serious.

Holly J and Sav started into the halls, going towards their homerooms but not without asking what was going on. The story had hit fast and hard about the death Adam Torres, many were running around trying to see the body, others were in tears, but only one was standing by watching the show for their own entertainment.

*****yes, there is a killer on the loose at Degrassi high school, and I don't want to give too much away but Adam will not be the last victim. The killer won't be reveal until chapter 10 but until that I would love to hear who you think it might be so far. ******


	5. paintings part 1

Breaking Glass:

Paintings, part 1

Fiona Coyne and Holly J Sinclair were sitting on a couch, watching the ever so popular movie "The Hangover." It was part of their weekend of movies, and this weekend they planned on seen the sequel to the first comedy hit.

Fiona looked over at her friend, who seemed less than interested in the movie, and wondered if things could work out between them, if she can fix everything then and there, alongside from getting the greedy, skank Beth away from her brother.

"Holly J, if you cared for someone, and you knew they were gonna get hurt, but they won't believe you. What would you do?" For a moment Holly J didn't understand her friend's question than she remembered a conversation she had with her a while back. "Are you still hung up on this whole 'Beth the gold-digger, thing?' because if you are than I don't have an answer for you."

Fiona bit her lip, and thinking about the talk she had with her mother.

_"Mom, listen to me. She is trying to get our money, all that Beth girl wants is to make Declan a homeless man!" Her mom was in the kitchen drinking a glass of wine, and listening to her daughter rant about the "evil" new sister-in-law. "Fiona, please. I can smell the wine on your breath. You're in AA for Christ sakes! I'm not listening to you until you sober up, and stop being such a child." Fiona became, angry and grabbed the wine bottle out her mother's reach. "Yea, I'm the alcoholic, while you're the perfect mother who gets to have drink after drink, after drink! I am trying to help the situation, you're not listening to me, instead your being a bitch!" Her mother smacked her across the face._

She broke out of her trance by the scream of Holly J next to her. She looked at her friend, who had a bloody left hand. There was blood all over where Holly J was sitting, it was coming from her "lower part". Fiona got shaky at first but then ran out the apartment door, screaming for help.

* * *

><p>"No, No, no way. If you think I'm going to be wearing that Thursday your fooling yourself." Jenna Middleton walked over and smacked her boyfriend KC in the head. She reminded him that Thursday was the funeral for Adam Torres, and not fashion magazine shoot.<p>

"I know, I'm sorry; by the way, my mom is coming for dinner on Friday." Jenna looked over at her boyfriend. "What? Why didn't you tell me she was coming?" She liked his mother, but didn't want her around baby Jessica.

"Sorry, but this is her home you know. We're just living in it!" KC threw reality into Jenna's face, and she just rolled her eyes. "Besides, I'm going to dinner with your parents tonight. You don't see me complaining."

"Ok, big difference between my parents and your mom." Jenna looked at the expression on KC's face change dramatically. "My mom is a good person, she is trying her best. Don't you dare say your family is better." Before she could say anything to him, KC stormed into the bathroom and locked the door.

"KC? KC, I'm sorry! Please come out." Jenna knocked on the door, but KC told her he was getting ready and to leave him alone. While Jenna walked away into her room, KC opened the medicine cabinet and thought about taking his medication the doctors told him to help him sleep.

Instead, he put the pill back into the bottle, closed the medicine cabinet and took out another bottle out, popped three pills, than put it back buried in the towels where he got it from.

* * *

><p>The two of them were sitting and having a drink at The Dot awaiting an old friend to return. Clare sat across from her off again, on again boyfriend who was less than thrilled to be there. Not that he didn't want to be with Clare, oh no, it's the person they're waiting he loathes.<p>

"What time did you tell him to arrive?" Clare checked her watch when she was asked. She had told their third wheel to be at The Dot at seven. "Look, I'm not excited about this little meeting either, at least I'm kind enough to show it, so why don't we all pretend to give a rat's ass?" The two of them waiting in silence with the exception of background music, and other white noise.

Ten minutes later, a spiked haired blond boy came with a smile on his face. Clare stood up, walked over and gave him a hug. "Kevin, I'm so glad you could make it, Eli says he has something to tell us." Being the gentleman he was, Eli shook Kevin's hand and didn't punch him for almost killing him.

"Let's sit out." Eli lead them outside, and the three sat in the twilight. "Ok, I don't know how else to say this, so I'm just going to put it out there. My father is here, my biological one. He came to try and warn me about Andrew, but got here too late." Clare and Kevin looked at each other, Clare asked if this was the same one that was abuse enough to make his mom hide a body.

Eli nodded his head.

"He had been getting help, it's a long story. Anyway, now that Andrew is dead, my father is pissed and wants revenge on the person who did it. He said he would hunt them down, and kill them himself." Clare looked white, she was the reason Andrew was in the garbage pile in the first place.

"He scares me; I saw a different kind of anger in him that wasn't there before. Kevin I need you to take Clare back home with you for a little while, ok?" Kevin agreed to Eli's demands.

While it was still young in the night, the three of them departed. Clare headed home to pack a few things, and tried to think of what to say to her folks. Eli walked home wondering how his mom would take the news about bout her ex-husband returning, or if he would tell her at all. And Kevin, sat in his car for a moment, taking a deep breath.

He closed his eyes, thought about the mistakes he made, and how he could have made things better. After a minute of meditation something seemed to bump the back of the driver's seat. Kevin opened his eyes, looked in the rearview mirror, and was shocked to see another person in the car with him. Before he could do anything else, Kevin had jumper cables around his neck and tight. Things were going dark, very dark.


	6. paintings part 2

Breaking Glass:

Paintings, part 2

Drew sat in the front row with his mother and stepfather at the church while the preacher said some words about his brother. The preacher talked about how Adam loved to be different, that he was no stranger to an interesting life. After that some people came up to the alter to give a few words.

First his mother, "I, I don't know where to big. Adam was my special little boy, and I am never going to see him again. I'm sorry." She began to cry so hard, her body began to shake.

Than it was his dad's turn, "Adam was a great kid. He was tough, he fought through a lot in his life, being who he was, he could make it through any storm."

Finally, it was Drew's turn. He stood at the podium, staring at friends and family. He kept quiet for a moment, than clear his throat and began. "He, um, he was a great guy, and honestly I don't think I understood him as much as I should have. He and I never played baseball together, we didn't hangout, we barely knew each other. How sad is that, that too brothers could live together, and never know anything about one another. Adam, I am so sorry. You were a great person."

Drew with tears in his eyes, walked off the alter, and down the aisle looking at everyone's faces in the crowd of people. When he reached the doors, Drew pushed them open and walked out.

* * *

><p><strong>*Two hours before funeral*<strong>

Clare was getting dressed for the funeral with her best friend Ali Bhandari. The two started to get their minds off what had happened, it scared them to think someone was murdered on campus.

Ali handed her friend a hairbrush, and put hers up in a bun. "So, were my eyes playing tricks on me or did I see your cute cousin back in town?" Clare knew that Ali had a crush on her cousin, Kevin. She told Ali that he was there, for emotional support for everything that's been going on.

"I just needed a shoulder to cry on, you know what I mean?" Ali nodded her head but commented that it was strange she asked her cousin to be that shoulder. "I guess so, but we haven't seen each other in years so it's good to catch up. Actually I need to call him, he said he was going to drop by here."

Clare tried, and tried but always got Kevin's voicemail. "Hey Kevin, it's Clare. Call me when you get this. Ali and I are just going to head to the funeral if you're not here twenty minutes. Bye."

Ali laughed at how frustrated Clare was. "C'mon down kitty cat, I'm sure he'll be here soon." Twenty minutes had passed, and no word from Kevin. Clare finally gave up and said "screw it."

The two girls walked out of the Sinclair home, and walked towards Ali's car. She finally got her license a while back. "It's going to be sad there, I've never been to a funeral but I've heard all about them." Ali tried to spark a conversation, but it wasn't the cheeriest one.

"well, it's a funeral. Not Disney land. And I had no idea that…" something caught Clare's eye. The side of an old bridge had been destroyed, like someone ran through it. "Pull over. I wanna take a look." Ali tried to talk her friend out of it, but Clare couldn't help herself. The two of them walked over to the scene, and looked from a side view.

That's when Clare noticed the car at the bottom. "Oh, my god. Call the police, that's Kevin's car!"

* * *

><p>KC tried to pull himself together for the funeral of Adam Torres. His girlfriend was banging on the bathroom door with one hand, and had their daughter in the other.<p>

"C'mon KC, we have to go. I'm sure your hair looks fine." Jenna knocked again till the door finally opened. KC looked a little surprised to see her.

"Ok, I'm ready to go." Jenna felt his forehead, and just as he suspected it was pretty clammy. "Are you feeling well, your freezing cold." KC nodded and insisted that he go with her, it was important for him to go. He owed it to Adam, and his brother Drew.

The three of them, counting baby Jessica, walked out of the apartment. KC started to see double vision, stumbled a bit, and leaned against a wall. His girlfriend came to his side, "are you ok? Of course not look at you!" she proclaimed him ill. She asked him if he could get up, and so he tried.

His moved, but not the direction he wanted them to go, he felt dizzy again, stepped backwards, and fell from the top step.

* * *

><p>Before she could leave her place, Bianca knew she had to do something about Drew. She felt scared of him, for the first time ever, and she has bruises to prove he has rage.<p>

For a moment she hesitated to pick up the phone, and call social services or whoever you called when your boyfriend kicks you repeatedly. It took a minute to think about, than she picked up a phone, and dialed an emergency number.

Operator: "911, what's your emergency?"

Bianca: "My boyfriend, he, um, he threw me on the ground and started kicking me."

Operator: "are you alright now, miss?"

Bianca: "I'm fine now, thank you. I'm scared of him, and I don't know what to do."

Operator: "We can send someone over, we'll have him arrested. What's the boy's name."

Bianca thought about what she wanted to do about Drew, but all in all she knew this was for the best.

Bianca: "his name is Drew Torres. He isn't here, and won't be here for a while. But I do know where he is. "

She told the police officer what had happened, they had sent a cop car to the church, and like Bianca requested had Drew arrested after the funeral procession. Only Drew came out earlier than expected.


	7. Revelation part 1

Breaking Glass:

Revelation, part 1

*****First let me say that I am so sorry it took me so long to finally get these last few chapters up, the computer I usually worked on was taken back by the school that owned it. Have no fear though, I'm getting back on track, and I'm working really hard so I hope you enjoy *****

Beep, beep, beep. That's all Holly J could hear while she was laying down on the hospital bed. Her head was pounding, as well as her stomach, and the doctors couldn't give her morphine because of the baby's health.

It was her friend, Fiona that got her to the hospital. At first she just stood and watched her bleed, but she than ran out of the apartment to get help but not one was available. That was a horrible ride, and it was even worst when the reach the hospital, everyone just stared at her. A nurse finally came over to lend a hand, and took Holly J to the ER.

Now she's lying there, waiting for Dr. Williams to come back with some good news. Her mom came back in from using the lady's room, and sat by her ill-looking daughter. "It's going to be ok, everything will be fine for you and the baby." That's what Holly J was afraid of, she didn't want the baby of her rapist. It scared her.

The two of them talked, but only about small things like the weather, and who should play Peeta in the new Hunger Games movie. Dr. Williams knocked on the door as he walked in, being the gentlemen he is, holding a tan folder with a somewhat disappointed look on his face. "Mrs. Sinclair, do you think I could have a moment alone Holly J? It's important." When Mrs. Sinclair got up, Holly J grabbed her hand, and told her not to leave. She looked at the doctor with a stern face, "anything you say, can be said in front of my mother. Besides, I need her here for support." The mother and daughter smiled at each.

He sighed, but the doctor agreed. "There is no easy way to say this, so please let me first say how sorry I am for you. You've lost the baby."

* * *

><p>The night seemed darker than ever when Eli went searching for his ex-girlfriend, Clare Edwards. He feared the worst for her, since his father was looking for the one who killed his other son.<p>

She wasn't answering her phone, she wasn't at home, and Clare didn't text. For Eli, it was as if she had vanished from earth. He sat in his hearse, and thought for a moment.

"Adam…" He had been so caught up in his own life, he had forgotten about his best friend's funeral. He felt like a tool, but now he knows where to look for Clare. His car couldn't get to the church fast enough, but he finally got there.

No one was there inside the church, they must have gone into the rectory Eli thought to himself. The rectory was across the church parking lot, in the dark he walked over hoping to find Clare and warn her about his father.

Not even half way there, noticed a car with an open door. Only to be nice he went over to shut the car door for the strangers, only when he got there he wished he hadn't. Eli didn't move a bit, he just stared at the bloody body in the backseat of the car.

* * *

><p>Ali and Clare were waiting for the police to show up at the scene were they found Kevin's car in the river. It had sunk into the water a little more, but you could still see the back license plate.<p>

The two of them could see the lights and hear the sirens coming towards them. The police car pulled over, and a young looking man, around mid twenties, with shaggy blonde hair came out of the driver's seat.

"You two called for some assistance?" They nodded. "We were driving on our way to a funeral when we saw the bridge, it looked like someone had driven off it." Ali pointed to the scene.

"We went over to see if someone was hurt or not, don't worry we kept our distance so we wouldn't fall. That's when we, she, noticed the car." The cop wrote everything down, and turned to Clare.

"And did you see anything else?" He asked Clare. "Sort of, I saw the car and recognized it. It belongs to my cousin Kevin." She had a look of worry in her eye. "Miss, do you know if he was depressed at all, or would have any reason for wanting to kill himself? "

A sudden anger rushed over Clare, but she kept it inside. "Suicide? This isn't a suicide, someone did this to him!" The cop told her to calm down. "Ok, new question: why would someone want to run him off the road like you say?" There was a perfectly good reason but she couldn't say.


	8. Revrlation part 2

Breaking Glass:

Revelation part 2

****I will warn you, there is some strong language in this one.****

Two days after the funeral of Adam Torres, Clare Edwards was still in her room thinking about what had happened on the bridge. Everyone tried to reassure her that everything will be ok, her mom even contacted Kevin's mom and told her what had happened.

She couldn't tell the officer why someone would want to have Kevin killed, that was a secret she wish she never had.

_She had been taken to the police station where she saw Eli, he had been looking for her everywhere but could reach her. Both of them were scared, when they told each other what had happen. _

_"It's my dad, I know it is. He must have figured out that Kevin was apart of his son's death and killed him in revenge. You're not safe either, not while your out. As soon as you get the chance go home and lock yourself in your room." Clare agreed, then she asked why he was there. _

_"I was trying to find you, and I found a body in the backseat of a car. The police got there and there was no body. They found some blood though. " Clare frozen and thought for a second. "Eli, do you think it could be Kevin?" The thought brought a chill down both of their spines. _

Clare's cell phone rang, and it broke her train of thought. The caller ID read Ali, her best friend.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Clare. How are you holding up?"

"Ok, I guess. Still haven't heard anything, I've been crying a little bit."

"Oh, Clare. You need your best friend. Look, come meet me at school ok? I'm doing some extra credit in the theater."

"I don't know, Eli.."

"Bring him too, it'll be fun. I'm not giving you an option."

"Fine, I'll get him too."

They hung up the phones, and Clare dialed Eli's number on her way out of the house.

* * *

><p>The church was beginning to fill up, and the Coyne siblings were in the back getting ready. Declan was looking sharp, and spiffy while his sister look radiant as ever.<p>

The two of them looked at themselves in a large mirror, and couldn't believe this day had finally come. Fiona Coyne was still against the whole thing though, and tried to tell Declan but he wouldn't listen to her.

"Ok, I'm ready to go. Fiona, can you do me one small favor? Go check on Beth." Fiona let out a sigh, and crossed her arms. "Why should I?" Declan gave her the whole "I'm your brother" talk, and it was just one little thing. Mrs. Coyne came into the backroom, and told them Declan needed to be on the alter.

"Fine, I'll check on her, but you owe me big. I love you and that's why I'm doing this."

She walked down the hall into another dressing room, where the wife to be was getting prepared.

Beth, Declan's bride, saw Fiona come in through the mirror. "What do you want" She said coldly to Fiona. "I came to see how you were doing, it's show time." The bridezilla stood up proudly, and checked her hair one last time.

An idea had hit Fiona, she grabbed her phone, pressed a few buttons than put it in her bra. The bride waked towards Fiona.

"Why don't you just leave Beth?" Fiona tried to get her future sister in law to leave, and leave the Coyne family in peace.

"Please, you think because you asked me to leave I'm going to? This is my day, and there is nothing you can do to stop me. I have all the power here, and I think before I take all of your money, I'll have your idiot mother put you in some mental institution." Fiona made a fist, but stopped herself from hitting her. "You won't get away with this."

Beth just smiled at her and said "I already have."

The two of the walked out of the room, but when in opposite directions. The music in the church started playing, and Beth started down the aisle. Half way down, Fiona came from the back of the alter, and made her way to the microphone where the priest was standing.

"Stop, the music, stop everything!" The whole church stared at Fiona, even Declan and his mother. "Declan, I know you don't believe me about _her_ but she's only doing this for money. Listen!" She pulled out her cell phone, put it near the microphone, and hit play.

_"Why don't you just leave Beth?"_

"_Please, you think because you asked me to leave I'm going to? This is my day, and there is nothing you can do to stop me. I have all the power here, and I think before I take all of your money, I'll have your idiot mother put you in some mental institution."_

"_You won't get away with this."_

"_I already have." _

The whole church had heard the conversation between Fiona and Beth. Gasps, and whispers begun, Beth just stood there as everyone stared at her.

"Declan, that's not true, you've seen how she is, Fiona is crazy." Fiona stepped down from the alter and moved towards Beth. "Fiona, don't. I trusted you Beth, even loved you, but now I see your nothing but a gold digging whore."

Fiona looked at Beth, she had an angry look on her face. "I hate you, you and your pathetic family." Fiona made a fist, and punched Beth in the nose. "My family isn't pathetic, you are fucking bitch."

* * *

><p>KC was in the hospital, and woke up to IV tubes connected to him. His girlfriend and mother of his child was sitting next to him.<p>

"Jen, what happened?' He was still a little dizzy, and things were a bit blurry to him. Not just his memory, but his eye sight as well.

"You fell down a flight of stares, we were on our way to a funeral, and you fell. KC they found focalin in your blood system and last I checked you don't have ADD." It was confession time for him, and didn't know how to tell her.

"I, I've been taken them to handle some things. That's all." Jenna had a shocked look on her face. "That's all? You were taking drugs behind my back, and almost got yourself killed…again!"

He couldn't say a word to her, he just looked down. "I don't want you anywhere near Jessica, and frankly I don't want to be near you much anymore either."

"What are you saying Jenna, don't you love me." Jenna looked at him, and tried not to cry. "I do love you, and I always will but until you get yourself together I don't want to be in your life. If you don't go to rehab in the next two weeks, I'm leaving you and taking full custody of Jessica."

She got up, and left KC in a dark place.


	9. The Last Song part 1

Breaking Glass:

Last Song, part 1

****Only three chapters (counting this too) until the big finish. You won't believe what happens.****

Anya was sitting in the hallway, reading her John Steinbeck book when she noticed a young, olive skinned, and dark brown haired girl looking around. She looked lost and confused.

Being the kind person she was, Anya got up, put her book away, and went to help the lost girl. "Can I help you?" The girl turned and looked at Anya's smiling face. "Yea, can you tell me where I can find a Mr. Allan?" Mr. Allan was the school councilor for the Degrassi seniors.

"Yea, I'll show you where his office is, follow me." Anya led the way down the hall. "So are you new here, I've never seen you before." She tried to start a conversation with the mystery girl.

"Yea, I just moved here a month a go, I'm Chelsea by the way." The two of them shook hands. It didn't take long, but they had reached the office where Mr. Allan's room was. "Thank you so much, um.."

"I'm Anya, and no problem. I'll see you around, ok?"

* * *

><p>Bianca sat on the couch wondering what had happened to Drew. After she called the police, she hasn't heard from him. Maybe he was angry and ran away like last time.<p>

"Ma'am, is there anything you can tell us that would help us find where he might be?" She thought for a moment, but nothing came to mind. Bianca stared at the police.

"No, I've told you everything I could think of." She had, she even told them about him running away.

"We're going to have a car outside your home for the night, just in case he comes by here. What time will your parents be home?" The cop kept coming at her with questions, and it started to get on her nerves. "Their out of town, business. Should I call them, tell them whats going on?" The officer nodded his head.

"I think that will be best, tell them your abusive boyfriend has been gone for two days, and your scared."

She hated to admit it, but Bianca was scared. Not for her, but scared something awful had to Drew.

* * *

><p>Clare was on her cell phone trying to get a hold of Eli as she walked into Degrassi high school. No answer, and this was the third time she had called him. "Eli, pick up your phone for once and Oh never mind."<p>

Eli was coming out of a classroom when he saw Clare coming towards him. "Clare, what are you doing here? I told you to stay home." Eli said to the now annoyed looking Clare Edwards. She explained to him that Ali had called and wanted them to help her with an extra credit assignment in the theater.

"Learn to pick up your phone, and you would've known why I was here. Now c'mon, we both need a little fun don't you think?" Eli couldn't deny he wanted some fun in his life, and who else to do it with than the girl he loves?

The two of them walked through a few halls, and finally into the theater. It was all dark except for the stage, and the two of them grew worry as to what was going on. "Ali, where are you?" Clare started towards the stage, that's when Ali Bhendari stepped out into the light. Her friend, and Eli came on to the stage wondering what was going on.

Ali had a scared look painted on her face. "Clare, I am so sorry." She said in a nervous voice. "What are you sorry about, Ali what is going on?" Eli looked around, then frozen as a familiar figure came out from the shadows. "Holy shit, Clare." Clare and Ali turn Eli's way. Clare's face turned pale, her body trembled, and she felt like she could lose her breath right there.

"Miss me? I missed you two, and thank you so much Ali for your help." Andrew Goldsworthy stood in front of the three scared students. "How did you, you were dead. We saw it on the news, how are you here!" Clare yelled out at the ghost.

"You only thought you killed me, but I was just unconscious, and when I woke up I was in a smelly, old dump. Thank you so much for the proper burial, anyway when I got loose I started to wander when I met Jacob. He was around the same height as me, and hair color was the same. So I thought to myself, instead of letting him help me, why don't I make him me? So I killed him, switched clothes, then put him back into the Dump you dropped me off." Andrew smiled as he told them his twisted plan.

"I knew the police would be able to tell we weren't the same person so, I put my wallet in his pants, and my necklace on him then set him on fire. No so much that it would do too much damage but enough to make people think he was me." Clare felt sick to her stomach. "You're a monster!" Ali yelled

Andrew walked over to the shaky Ali, and touched her hair. "I'm the monster? They did the same thing to me, and that one over there even got away with murder the first time!" Andrew waved his gun over at Eli. "It was a mistake!" Andrew told Clare to shut up before she could say anymore.

"You two, over there. I want you to watch this." He instructed the girls to go to his left side, and Eli to get on his knees. Clare and Ali stared to cry and shake, then Ali had a plan. "On the count of three, we run ok?" Clare didn't know what else to do, so she listen.

"one, two.."

Clare took a deep breath.

"Now, RUN!" The two moved in opposite directions, and went behind the curtains. Andrew fire aimlessly which gave Eli an opportunity to fight back. He tackled his half-brother to the ground, and started to punch as hard as he could. Clare was in the back searching for Ali.

"Where are you, Ali come on we have to get out of here…damn it." Clare looked around, then finally saw Ali huddled in a corner with tears in her eyes. Clare went over to her, and asked what was wrong. Ali didn't say a word, just pointed her shaky finger at what she saw.

"Oh my god." Clare gasped as she looked at the body of Drew Torres.


	10. the last song part 2

Breaking Glass:

The Last Song, Part 2

For a moment Clare couldn't move, she just looked at the lifeless body, holding her friend's hand who was still shaking from the shock. That was just for a moment, a gun shot was heard.

"Eli, come on. We have to see if he's ok." Ali was hesitant at first, but Clare got her to move. The two girls moved through the curtains, feeling like they've been in there forever, they finally reached the front of the stage.

Eli was standing in the middle of the stage, Andrew (his half-brother) was on his back, laying on the steps leading up to the stage with blood on his shirt. Nobody moved or said a word at first, they just looked at the body of the person who tried to kill them…twice. Putting a hand on Eli's shoulder, Clare told him everything was ok.

"You almost didn't have a choice Eli, he was going to kill us." At first he didn't say a word to Clare, Eli just looked at her, and pointed. "I didn't do it, he did." Eli's biological father was standing behind the three scared teenagers. He walked towards them, but before he could say anything two police officers busted through the doors where the stage was facing.

"Nobody move!" A red haired cop said, moving forward. His partner told Eli's dad to drop the gun.

An hour later, the police had questioned the three Degrassi students, took the two bodies out of the school, and released Eli's dad. For now anyway.

**Two Days later**

"I think this will be good for me, daddy, I need this. I can't be anywhere near that old place." Ali was thinking back to when she first found Drew's body and how she couldn't even move. The police tried to question her, but she wouldn't move or say a word, well until she saw Drew being zipped up in a body bag. He was gone, and it finally hit her, so Ali just let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"I know, it's hard to lose someone, but maybe you should…" Before he could finish, Ali interrupted her dad. "What? Stay here, and go completely insane, I need help, and I'm going to get it staying home with you two." She took a deep breath, and tried to sit comfortably in backseat of the car. Ali slept most of the way, and when the car finally stopped, she got out, and looked up at a large building that read: ST. JAMES MERCY CLINIC 1942.

* * *

><p>Kc sat on his hospital bed, and thought about what his girlfriend had said. He knew that he's made a few mistakes in the past and now it was time for change. Before he made any final choices, he sat and thought.<p>

He thought and prayed. KC knew what he had to do, he got up, dressed himself, and went home. Thankfully no one was there when he arrived. He started to back all his things in his old basketball bag.

"Where is it? Oh, there you are." He grabbed his passport, and a few hundred dollars he had been saving up. He made sure he had all the things he needed then head out. It was a good thirty minutes before he reached his destination. KC waited in a small line with a few others, then it was his turn. A man with a wrinkled face, and short grey hair welcomed him.

"Welcome to Trinity Station, how can I be of service?" The grey haired man asked.

KC handed him some money and told him where he wanted to go. "Now son, if you want to take a greyhound to there you're going to need your passport." KC reached into his pocket, and hand the man his passport. The old man examined it, and gave it back along with a bus ticket.

"You have a nice trip sir, do you mind if I ask what's there for you?" KC looked at the man once last time and whispered "family".

* * *

><p>Principal Simpson was sitting at his desk filling out some papers for the police, when a knock on the door interrupted his work.<p>

"Come on in, oh hey Brian, what can I do you for?" Simpson asked with a smile on his face. Unfortunately, his friend Brian wasn't smiling.

"Something wrong?" Simpson asked. Brian sat down in a seat, and tossed a tan told at Simpson. "Something is very wrong, the school board doesn't think you can handle this position anymore." It was quiet for a moment, while Principal Simpson read what was in the folder.

"Their letting me go? Why?" Simpson was furious when he read about him being fired by the school board. Brian stood up, and tried to be as friendly as possible. "Because this school is going straight into the ground. You've had three dead bodies in the same month, failing grades, and fights breaking out. They say you can't hand it anymore, and to be honest I think they're right. You have until tomorrow to clean out your things."


End file.
